supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Reicheru meets Sophie
This transcript can be purchasable in Sophie the Otter: Tough Girl from Uncle Ernest's General Store (The substitute for NannyFan92's Shack of Triumph in the spin-off game) and Supernanny: The Theory 10 from The Shack of Triumph. Transcript Nicole: "Nearly 412-year-old Reicheru came to Sophie the Otter's hometown of Lake Hoohaw as a 9-tailed fox and met 11 1/2-year old Sophie the Otter in October 2011." zips into Lake Hoohaw as a 9-tailed fox Reicheru: (mumbling to herself) "I better get those angry thoughts out of my head...I must stop worrying about those stupid Todaros...I must keep calm..." cut to Sophie sitting under a tree reading a book about Japan notices a 9-tailed fox zipping towards her stops near Sophie and turns back into her original self stops reading her book Sophie: "Um...hello. What's your name?" Reicheru: "I'm Reicheru, but you can call me Reich." Sophie: "Oh nice to meet you! My name is Sophie, Sophie Otter. Welcome to Lake Hoohaw, a nice region in Ontario in Canada." Reicheru: "Nice to meet you, please be aware, I cannot go on the ground in my fox form because the feat corrodes everything they touch, I am fire-typed, anyone who dies in the Chaiko, Sato, Sachi, Tensha, and Todaro who possesses these abilities will get elemental, other-worldly abilities, the power to breathe fire, the power to create water, 5 families, 2 continued, 3 ended, 4 Japanese, 1 Italian." Sophie: "I am demanding to know more on your family and your personal life." Reicheru: "My family on both sides were Ice and Fire-controlling until further generations, the Sachis, the Tenshas were all related to me, this made me the heiress of all 3 families until I died in 1613." Reicheru is introduced to the Otter Family Sophie: "Reicheru, meet my family." Reicheru: "Who are they?" see Anna Otter and Redolfo Otter and Sophie's older sister Sydney Sophie: "As you can see, this is my mother Anna, my stepfather Redolfo, and my older sister Sydney. Sydney and I were born during the period when my mom was single before she married my stepfather." Reicheru: "Any other members?" and Sophie walk down to PB&J's houseboat knocks on the door and the door opens to reveal Ernest, Opal, and their children named Peanut, Butter, and Jelly Sophie: "This is my uncle Ernest, my aunt Opal, and my cousins named Peanut, Butter, and Jelly." Opal, Ernest, and PB&J: "Oodelay!" Reicheru: "Huh? What does Oodelay mean?" Sophie: "It's a slang term for hello and goodbye in my region." Reicheru: "Konnichiwia, that's hello in Japanese." is floating in the air Ernest: "You? you died?" Reicheru: "Unfortunately, yes, I did, In Sassari, Italy, but I know one thing, Mario and Luigi Todaro are burning in (bleep) for what they did to me, my parents and I had to go to Italy because I was desperate to get my ovarian cyst removed a day before my birthday, so we went to Rome as a birthday present, since I had 1 day to live, I had to get it removed, I loved Rome, and I wanted to go there, after that, my family stayed for a few days, If only cameras exist, I loved Rome, it was lovely, but when I died, until the 1630's I often went out to see Rome and roam about but come back the next day, I loved the people of Rome, but some the horrible Todaro people were against me, becaue water beated fire, and I am fire." Reicheru is found by the Todaros Alessandro: "THERE SHE IS!" turns around Reicheru: "Isn't it the guy who corrupted his element, water, You corrupted it so badly, I never corrupted mine." surrounds herself in fire Reicheru: "You may be Crazy Water, but I am Demonic Fire, Crazy Fire, Ice, Electricity, and Air doesn't exist becaue your ancestor never discovered the Mera-Mera, Yuki-Yuki, Jolt-Jolt, and Air-Air Demonic Powers! only Crazy Water exists! THAT'S WHY I BRAND YOU A TRAITOR! ALONG WITH THE OTHER TODARO MEMBERS! THEY MESSED UP THEIR POWERS!" Sophie: "Demonic Powers?!" Reicheru: "They are 5 rare elemental powers, given to them by 4 Japanese, 1 Italian, the Italian, Bernando Todaro who--" Alessandro: "YOU DARE SPEAK HIS NAME?!" Reicheru: "SHUT UP!" turns to Sophie Reicheru: "Bernando Todaro is the killer of my grandmother, he betrayed the Sato, Chaiko, Sachi, and the Tensha Families, he was 15 when he discovered it, he was 81 when he killed my grandmother, who also had the Mera-Mera Demonic Powers according to my great-great-great-great grandmother, he didn't deserve to discover this power." Sophie: "That's sad to hear. Look on the bright side; at least your family line is now consisting of all of you as ghosts." Alessandro: "DON'T MAKE ME FORCE-FEED YOU IDIOTS ICE CREAM CONES THAT TASTE LIKE LIVER MIXED WITH COW FECES WHILE I DANCE TO THE ITALIAN VERSION OF THE CHICKEN DANCE! OH, AND ONE SPECIAL SURPRISE TO SCARE YOU ALL!" pulls out a black jack-in-the-box filled with blood near Reicheru, Sophie, and Sophie's relatives and cranks the handle playing a horror version of Pop Goes the Weasel and a few seconds later, a model of The Exorcist showing her body, arms, and head pops out of the jack-in-the box and lets out a loud soundbite of a woman screaming, causing Sophie's relatives to scream in horror and jump back. Sophie just gasps in surprise and Reicheru glares at it along with Sophie menacingly Reicheru: "I'm not scared of that because I love horror." Sophie: "I'm not scared of it either because I am quite used to it. I have seen it before a few times. And it didn't scare me when I first saw it." ignites the black jack-in-the-box on fire, destroying it into ashes and Sophie comes over to the ashes and uses a fan to blow it off into the distance Reicheru: "See? My fire is stronger!" Sophie: "And I am better at using water attacks than you, Alessandro! It's showtime! Right, Reich?" Reicheru: "You said it, Sophie!" glows and the otters are sent to a flashback Reicheru: "Let me take you back to 1613.." Reicheru and Sophie fight the Todaros Sophie: "OK, Alessandro, you failed to scare me and Reicheru with that jack-in-the-box. But since you scared my relatives, you need to be taught a lesson." Alessandro: "I wish that stupid jack-in-the-box was scarier!" Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Theory 10 Transcripts Category:Extra Cutscene Transcripts